Entrelaces
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Acontecimentos, pensamentos, ocasiões. Tudo estava relacionado entre si. Tudo estava relacionado a ele... - Kotetsu x Barnaby - Yaoi - Conjunto de Drabbles/Ficlets •
1. Fama

**_Tiger & Bunny_** não me pertence e panz.

Conjunto de drabbles/ficlets sobre esses dois (Kotetsu x Barnaby), meio que seguindo os cinco estágios do amor (ou algo do gênero) que eu vi uma vez em uma fic. Sem beta, mil perdões pelos eventuais erros. Fic sem spoilers também.

Escrita sem fins lucrativos, mas feita de coração. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrelaces<strong>

.

.

**I. Fama**

Nunca fora difícil lidar com toda a fama que "Bunny-chan" possuía.

Talvez um pouco aborrecedor, é claro. Ele sempre poderia estar fazendo algo mais útil que observar o garotinho convencido ficar ainda mais convencido, sendo cercado de pessoas que chamavam seu nome de modo alegre, de câmeras e repórteres que queriam sempre saber um pouquinho mais daquele que era a grande revelação da Hero TV. Sim, ele poderia estar... patrulhando, como o Sky High, mesmo que ele normalmente não fizesse isso - mas jurava que seria capaz de fazê-lo se fosse para acabar com todo aquele tédio de uma sessão de autógrafos. No entanto, e isso ele não cansaria de afirmar, não era exatamente a fama que Barnaby tinha que o fazia ficar a um canto observando com um olhar irritado.

Era a necessidade que ele tinha de sentir que era útil, a vontade de salvar pessoas, poder fazer aquilo de que gostava, aquilo para o qual devotava sua vida.

Bunny podia ser popular com garotas - e ele sabia o quanto elas poderiam mostrar-se encantadas com a "beleza, a inteligência e a elegância de Barnaby", pensou com um revirar de olhos -, mas não era isso o que contava quando eles estavam passando por uma situação difícil... Bom, talvez a inteligência ajudasse, como complementaridade dos instintos e da força, mas beleza?

Pelo menos ajudava no aumento da popularidade da dupla, dos patrocinadores e da Hero Tv.

Enquanto ele apenas esperava e observava, sentia que estava sendo deixado de lado. Primeiro porque ele não podia estar no centro da ação. Depois porque ele não tinha a atenção ali.

E porque _Bunny-chan_ só estava sendo bonitinho com os outros.

Era meio injusto que ele, que dera o apelido, só pudesse ver o outro lado do parceiro em ocasiões como aquelas, quando ele totalmente mostrava um lado seu que era puro fingimento ou simples conveniência - ou o problema estava justamente entre eles dois? -, enquanto ele era tratado como nada mais que um adorno do ambiente.

Ele podia mostrar um pouco de gentileza mais vezes também. Não custava muito, pelo que Kotetsu lembrava.

_"Deveria ser uma cena bonita, ver Bunny-chan sendo bonitinho como um coelho"_, pensava. Até que se dava conta de que "Bunny" e "bonito" de algum modo estavam se relacionando em uma frase de novo e de novo, com um frequência que beirava o _incomum_, e então ele suspirava, decidido a pensar em algo bem útil.

Ou então ele poderia não pensar em nada e apenas observar, opção que não exigia tanto esforço.

_"Belas pernas..."_

E lá estariam todos aqueles pensamentos de novo, impossíveis de serem controlados.

_"Droga..."_

Aquele era o outro motivo para aquilo tudo ser tão aborrecido._  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Eu fiquei meio... abismada quando vi que não tinha uma fic de T&B aqui em português e resolvi que mudaria isso. Ou pelo menos tentaria do meu jeito dar uma coalboração, mesmo que Fail. E aqui estou.

Espero que gostem, mesmo que seja apenas um conjuntinho de drabbles singelo.

_* Iniciada em 20/10/11 ~Dark Lirit  
><em>


	2. Dupla

**_Tiger & Bunny_** não me pertence e panz.

Conjunto de drabbles/ficlets sobre esses dois (Kotetsu x Barnaby), meio que seguindo os cinco estágios do amor (ou algo do gênero) que eu vi uma vez em uma fic. Sem beta, mil perdões pelos eventuais erros. Fic sem spoilers também.

Escrita sem fins lucrativos, mas feita de coração. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrelaces<strong>

.

.

**II. Dupla**

Nunca esperara trabalhar em equipe depois de tantos anos sozinho, procurando pelos assassinos de seus pais. Só tinha uma vaga noção de como trabalho em equipe deveria funcionar e certamente algo estava errado, já que o que ele imaginava e o que ele vivia não eram iguais.

Com o tempo a situação mudou e eles souberam se adequar um à personalidade do outro, souberam encontrar o equilíbrio entre o tigre e o coelho e passaram a agir como uma dupla de verdade. Kotetsu certamente deixara de agir como se não o suportasse e pareceu-lhe até cordial, como um parceiro talvez devesse ser. Como um amigo deveria ser. E Barnaby estava feliz em poder confiar em alguém, em dividir um pouco o trabalho e ter mais tempo para descansar, além de ter alguém ao seu lado que se preocupasse com ele.

Talvez fosse por estar vivendo essa realidade pela primeira vez que ele estava um pouco feliz por ter Kotetsu por perto. Era algo novo, diferente.

É. Talvez fosse isso. A razão por que ele queria cada vez mais tê-lo por perto.

Porque ele gostava de ver o sorriso dele quando o encontrava, porque ele gostava de ouvi-lo dizer qualquer besteira, como se não houvesse um filtro entre o cérebro e a boca e porque ele sabia que, apesar de tudo, Kotetsu estaria lá para ele, prestes a ajudá-lo, mesmo que fosse Barnaby quem o salvava na maioria das vezes.

E ao mesmo tempo, Kotetsu é mais que sorrisos, cuidados, brincadeiras e alguém a ser salvo. Tem um senso de justiça digno e uma vontade de ajudar notável. Quando luta dá tudo de si e não hesita. Não importa o que lhe aconteça desde que todos possam ficar bem. Não recua. Não faz por vingança.

Barnaby sabe que Kotetsu é atraente aos olhos de algumas pessoas, com a pele bronzeada e os músculos e um jeito amigável. E ele nota, após pensar um pouco em sua própria situação, que esses atributos não lhe passam despercebidos. Somando-se a isso o que ele vê do homem por trás da máscara, por trás das roupas com os símbolos dos patrocinadores e por trás do nome Wild Tiger - os golpes, as atitudes, a vontade firme e perdurável de salvar pessoas -, a dúvida começa a se desvanecer, não completamente, mas ainda assim.

Aparentemente, ele percebe, sempre vai haver algo além da novidade de tudo, algo que se complementa com sua solidão de antes e se confunde com ela e o confunde, enquanto ele prefere ignorar, por ora, o que fica cada vez mais evidente.

Como se simplesmente não existisse.

E ele_ até queria acreditar nisso_.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Vou tentar sair do estigma de tagarela em notas como essa, então três coisas: Eu fiquei muito feliz em ver que existem pessoas que ainda tentam dar uma chance pro fandom e apareceu por aqui e deixou reviews (obrigada *3*); Eu peço perdão pela demora; E eu espero que tenham gostado D8 Porque eu gostei, embora esteja com vergonha de publicar isso. Mas agora já foi. Volto o mais rápido com o próximo *3*

Enfim, até qualquer dia.

_D. L. ~~_


	3. Princesa

**_Tiger & Bunny_** não me pertence e panz.

Conjunto de drabbles/ficlets sobre esses dois (Kotetsu x Barnaby), meio que seguindo os cinco estágios do amor (ou algo do gênero) que eu vi uma vez em uma fic. Sem beta, mil perdões pelos eventuais erros. Fic sem spoilers também.

Escrita sem fins lucrativos, mas feita de coração. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrelaces<strong>

.

.

**III. Princesa**

Era provavelmente a centésima primeira vez que ele escutava aquela pergunta em menos de meia hora, desde que começaram a caminhar juntos.

"Por que você tem que me carregar nos braços _sempre __daquele_ jeito?"

Kotetsu não parecia particularmente furioso com isso, mas certamente não estava satisfeito. Talvez não se importasse em ser salvo. Não, ele não se importava em ser salvo por seu parceiro. Mas o incomodava o fato de que ele sempre acabava nos braços de Barnaby como se ele fosse uma adorável... _princesa_.

E se havia algo que não poderia ser usado para definir o famoso Wild Tiger era a palavra princesa. Todos sabiam disso, embora _alguém_ não parecesse ligar muito e insistisse em agir de forma inconveniente.

Pior: agia de forma inconveniente na frente das câmeras que transmitiriam aquelas imagens para milhares de pessoas.

"Não é como se eu pensasse muito sobre isso quando eu vou salvar você." Barnaby respondeu sem dar importância a isso e sem entender o motivo da insistência de Kotetsu em falar sobre o assunto.

"Mas você devia dar alguma atenção a esse detalhe..."

"Qual o problema com isso?"

"O problema? O que as pessoas vão pensar de mim? Que eu sou algum tipo de donzela em perigo?"

"Eu achei que você não se importasse muito com o que as pessoas pensam..." Barnaby cruzou os braços ao passo que parava de caminhar e virava-se. Ele observou Kotetsu enquanto este o encarava e pensava em alguma resposta que pudesse ser adequada. Acabou optando por falar a verdade.

"Eu não quero que Kaede-chan pense que eu não posso me defender."

Barnaby revirou os olhos, como se achasse aquela justificativa singela de mais, mas ele entendia o que Kotetsu sentia com relação à filha.

"Você precisa parar de precisar que eu salve você e o carregue daquele jeito..." Disse como se isso fosse o suficiente para encerrar o assunto, mas Kotetsu ainda não parecia satisfeito. Ele ainda reclamou por todo o caminho até que estivesse à frente do apartamento onde Barnaby morava sem demonstrar sinal de cansaço.

Kotetsu adentrou o apartamento mesmo que não tivesse sido convidado, e Barnaby o olhou como se pensasse que ele não tinha jeito. Ele suspirou enquanto sentava-se em sua cadeira e observava a cidade através da enorme janela, enquanto o outro comentava algo sobre uma situação embaraçosa pela qual Antonio passara. Pelo menos ele parecia ter se esquecido momentaneamente da sua revolta.

Barnaby logo caiu no sono, ali mesmo, antes que pudesse se interessar pelo motivo que fizera Kotetsu ficar ali em vez de ir para casa - na verdade não queria voltar para lá naquele momento, principalmente sem antes conseguir uma resposta que pudesse ser, no mínimo, representativa de algum progresso em sua campanha.

"Bunny?" Ele chamou, quando notou-o adormecido ali em uma postura que certamente traria consequências nada agradáveis quando ele acordasse. "Bunny-chan?" Encostou a mão em seu ombro, como se aquele toque pudesse despertá-lo.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Barnaby podia se fazer forte, mas simplesmente deixava a sono dominá-lo quando se sentia cansado de mais para continuar insistindo em ficar desperto.

Kotetsu o pegou no colo e o carregou para o quarto, justamente daquele modo com que ele era carregado quando Barnaby o salvava, e seu sorriso ficou ainda maior enquanto pensava no quanto era engraçado que ele tivesse reclamado tanto e, naquele minuto, a situação tivesse se invertido completamente.

Ele colocou o parceiro na cama, tirou-lhe as botas e o cobriu com um lençol, exatamente como ele fazia com Kaede quando ela era menor e adormecia no sofá da sala, porque queria ficar acordada até tarde, enquanto esperava um filme que passaria na televisão.

Talvez fosse uma mistura daquele costume com distração, talvez um impulso que ele não soube conter enquanto lembrava-se do passado, mas Kotetsu, ao aproximar-se para dar em Bunny um beijo de boa noite após puxar o lençol para cobri-lo, o corpo completamente curvado sobre o corpo adormecido do parceiro, ele quase teve seus lábios pressionados contra os de Barnaby. Quase.

Ele olhou aturdido para o rosto sereno à sua frente quando se deu conta do que estivera prestes a fazer, perguntando-se o que estava pensando e se Barnaby não teria, quem sabe, despertado. Mas ele parecia ainda dormir, alheio ao que Kotetsu estava fazendo.

Suspirou de alívio e beijou a fronte de Barnaby após afastar alguns fios loiros que estavam caídos sobre os olhos.

"_Eu__ preciso __descansar__ também.__"_ Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto se afastava. Ele ia apagar as luzes e trancar tudo, deixando a chave na caixa de correios quando saísse. Mas antes que pudesse dar dois passos para longe, sentiu que uma mão segurava seu braço e o fazia se voltar.

Ele não soube exatamente como tudo aconteceu, porque fora tomado pela surpresa. Mas Barnaby o puxara em sua direção e o beijara de leve nos lábios. Fora apenas um toque fugaz, mas Kotetsu tinha certeza de que ainda ia ter isso gravado na memória por um tempo.

"Obrigado." Barnaby agradeceu. "E não se acostume com isso."

Kotetsu sorriu enquanto Barnaby virava de costas para ele a fim de dormir - dessa vez de verdade. Embora ele não soube a que ele se referia - existia a possibilidade de ele estava falando sobre carregá-lo nos braços, ou sobre aquele beijo, talvez ele nunca descobrisse -, ele aparentemente tinha encontrado um jeito, pelo menos um caminho simples, para tentar não ser o único a ser carregado como uma princesa.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Voltei com essa fic mais rápido que o planejado, porque essa ficlet, particularmente, era sobre um tema que eu realmente estava ansiosa para abordar em uma fic deles dois, independente do que as pessoas pensem. Como podem ver, meio que já chegou a hora de ver mais ação, porque estamos passando pelo segundo estágio, deixando de lado a atração simples e inocente (ou não tão inocente assim). Bom, espero que gostem. E se forem me xingar, façam isso com carinho -q. Mas agora já foi. Anyway. É isso. Até depois - que não sei quando vai ser. :3

_D. L. ~~_


	4. Romantismo

**_Tiger & Bunny_** não me pertence e panz.

Conjunto de drabbles/ficlets sobre esses dois (Kotetsu x Barnaby), meio que seguindo os cinco estágios do amor (ou algo do gênero) que eu vi uma vez em uma fic. Sem beta, mil perdões pelos eventuais erros. Fic sem spoilers também.

Escrita sem fins lucrativos, mas feita de coração. Espero que gostem *-*. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrelaces<strong>

.

.

**IV. Romantismo**

A impressão que Barnaby sempre tivera de Kotetsu e de todas as ideias mirabolantes que ele tinha era que às vezes lhe faltava senso de oportunidade e conveniência. Tinha os mais imprevisíveis presentes de aniversário e por vezes a coisa errada para dizer no momento errado. Barnaby lembrava-se bem do dia em que ele quase perdera os dois pés e boa parte das pernas por conta de um comentário infeliz que ele fizera sobre o bandido baixinho que eles estavam enfrentando e que tinha um forte problema de aceitação da própria altura.

Não era sempre que acontecimentos como aquele ocorriam, é claro, porque Kotetsu também podia ter a coisa certa a dizer, independente do momento ser o certo ou o errado. Essa era uma das coisas que fazia Kotetsu ser tão inacreditável – _como alguém como ele pode existir?_, Bunny pensava em alguns dias.

No entanto, quando Kotetsu chegou à sua casa naquela tarde e olhou para seu rosto com uma expressão que parecia algo entre o riso e o espanto, Barnaby sabia que não importava o quanto Kotetsu fosse uma pessoa com um bom coração, ele diria algo que certamente não poderia ser chamado de adequado.

"O que aconteceu?", ele perguntou, apontando para os cabelos de Barnaby.

"Eu só os cortei um pouco."

"Parece diferente..." Pôs a mão sob o queixo e analisou o rosto do outro com ar pensativo, esquecendo-se até mesmo de entrar no apartamento, como se supunha que uma visita deveria fazer em vez de ficar parado no hall preocupado com algo que ele sequer deveria notar.

"Estão molhados também." Barnaby comentou, afastando-se para estender a própria toalha em algum lugar a fim de que secasse.

"Parece menos... Estranho." Kotetsu viu, surpreso, Bunny voltar-se para encará-lo com o cenho franzido e um olhar que denotava curiosidade e um pedido mudo de explicação – ou pelo menos ele entendeu assim.

"Quer dizer, não que eu não goste dele assim, mas eu gosto mais do outro jeito, você sabe, com aquelas voltinhas pra cima" Ele complementou na defensiva, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, e então riu nervosamente, esperando que aquilo fosse suficiente para evitar maiores problemas entre eles dois.

Por mais que Kotetsu não tenha acreditado de verdade que aquele último comentário tenha feito alguma melhoria em sua situação, ele fingiu que tudo estava bem, comentando algumas trivialidades enquanto entrava e fechava a porta atrás de si. Contudo, Barnaby não o estava escutando, pois se perguntava qual o problema com ele para notar o que ele fizera com os cabelos. Nathan disse que não era normal que homens – principalmente homens como Kotetsu (e até mesmo ele, Barnaby, comentário que lhe fora um tanto quanto ultrajante) não conseguiam diferenciar um corte de cabelo de um penteado ou um cabelo no estilo acabei-de-acordar, porque isso normalmente não fazia diferença.

"Ei, Bunny, você está ouvindo?" Kotetsu perguntou agitando uma das mãos em frente aos seus olhos e aproximando-se para ver se ele não estava com algum problema. O problema, no entanto, foi que Kotetsu aproximara-se mais do que Bunny poderia esperar. Então quando ele notou, tinha o rosto do outro bem perto do seu.

O coração começou a bater em um ritmo incomum, e ele cambaleou para trás, lembrando-se que já havia beijado aqueles lábios. Estava lidando muito bem com as próprias lembranças, é claro, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar isso quando o tinha tão perto.

Kotetsu o observou um tanto quanto embasbacado com a reação desajeitada, sem entender ao certo o que ocasionara aquilo. Bom, talvez Barnaby estivesse _muito_ distraído.

"Des... culpe?" Ele pediu sem jeito, mas Bunny apenas balançou a cabeça, parecendo recuperar-se do que quer que tenha sido aquilo.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar" Barnaby comentou, lembrando-se que apresentação de Kaede começaria em aproximadamente meia hora e eles tinham alguns bons quilômetros para enfrentar antes de chegar. "Algum problema?" Perguntou quando viu Kotetsu segurar o riso.

"Não" Ele respondeu, então incapaz de segurar a risada. "Seu cabelo só está engraçado agora." As pontas formavam ângulos estranhos enquanto o cabelo secava.

"Qual o seu problema com meu cabelo?" Cruzou os braços e o olhou com o cenho franzido, farto de ter que ouvir os mais variados comentários sobre seu cabelo no tempo recorde de cinco minutos.

"Nenhum. Eu na verdade nem costumava notar cabelos, até eu ter uma filha que simplesmente me ignora por uma semana se eu não falo o quanto o novo corte de cabelo dela ficou tão ou mais legal que o cabelo daquela atriz que ela acha o máximo, então eu só... percebo, você sabe." Ele revirou os olhos e Barnaby deixou que um risinho escapasse por entre seus lábios. "Deixa eu ajeitar isso, ou a gente vai realmente se atrasar se você começar a brigar com seu cabelo."

Kotetsu aproximou-se e deixou que seus dedos deslizassem pelos fios loiros de Bunny – fios mais macios do que ele esperava –, divertindo-se com a ideia de mexer nos cabelos do "senhor perfeição" para ajeitá-los.

"Obrigado."

"Não há de quê." Ele sorriu para Bunny. "Agora não parece que você está com um ninho de ratos na cabeça, confie em mim"

"Eu... confio." Então ele se apressou em complementar: "Mas não importa, de qualquer jeito, como o meu cabelo está se nós vamos sair e provavelmente tudo vai ser bagunçado de novo pelo vento. Além disso, eu não acho que ajeitar meu cabelo seja mais importante que..."

"Eu fico feliz que você confie em mim."

"Você ouviu _tudo_ o que eu disse?" Perguntou desconfiado, pensando que, se Kotesu estava se fazendo de doido, não era uma boa maneira de o fazer.

"Sim. Mas as outras coisas não importam."

Barnaby suspirou, vencido. No entanto, ele estava contente pelo que Kotetsu dissera. Passara pelo momento coisas erradas ditas no momento errado, talvez ele merecesse um pouco de coisas certas ditas a qualquer momento, embora aquele tipo de coisa ainda o fizesse se sentir embaraçado, sentindo coisas impróprias e completamente dispensáveis.

Kotetsu parecia estar sentindo o mesmo – algo sobre o qual Bunny quase teve certeza quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus e então o ouviu praguejar baixinho para novamente voltar a beijá-lo, sendo totalmente não romântico naquele momento. Barnaby fingiria, porém, que o compreendia e com sorte, se eles estivessem de fato sentido o mesmo, ele não precisaria fingir por muito tempo.

"Seu cabelo bagunçou de novo." Comentou com um sorriso gentil, parecendo meio bobo, mas era assim que ele às vezes costumava ser.

"Sua falta de romantismo ainda me surpreende." Ele se desvencilhou dos braços de Kotetsu e andou a passos rápidos em direção a porta, decidido a ir embora e deixá-lo ali. Barnaby ouviu os pedidos do outro para que esperasse, sem dar muita atenção, mas não tão convencido sobre a falta de romantismo de Kotetsu quanto ele queria fazer parecer.

Afinal, momentos impensados e não previstos não eram tão ruins quanto ele poderia imaginar.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Voltei com essa fic com um intervalo de tempo beeem curto (não, eusei). Na verdade, eu estava com problemas para imaginar como eu poderia continuar. Pensei por meses, pensei em outras fics, voltei a pensar sobre essa, refiz todo o esquema que eu tinha planejado e finalmente aqui estou eu com o quarto - e todos os outros seis capítulos já escritos, esperando apenas por revisão. Não sei se ficou digno do fandom e de todo o amor que Kotetsu e Barnaby são (ou pelo menos para mim, como meu OTP, eles representam). De qualquer jeito, ainda estarei aqui, espalhando palavras e romantismo piegas enquanto minha musa da escrita ainda estiver morando aqui em liritland (-q) e me infernizando com os mais variados plot-bunnies.

É isso :3

_L.~_


End file.
